Sparks fly
by Zoe Schmidt
Summary: per sopravvivere a Los Angeles,bisogna avere 3 cose: determinazione,talento e dei VERI amici,Amanda li troverà tutti? e se una rockstar come Kendall Knight le rubasse il cuore? potrebbe succedere di tutto! only for italian rushers!
1. una nuova arrivata a Los Angeles!

Chapter one:

Una nuova arrivata a Los Angeles

"**Non sarà così difficile trovare la camera,no?",pensò Amanda ritrovandosi sperduta nell'immensa hall del Palmwoods.**

**Era ancora uno shock ritrovarsi a Los Angeles,solo due giorni prima stava nella sua piccola stanzetta a fare i compiti a Roswell,in Georgia,a pensare quante visualizzazioni i suoi video su Youtube avevano avuto.**

**Aveva già parecchi fan via rete,ma non pensava che uno di loro fosse Gustavo Rocque,uno dei più grandi discografici del mondo!**

**Continuò a girovagare in tondo,quel posto era quasi infinito,ovunque ti giravi,ti perdevi,e quando finalmente pensi di essere arrivato alla tua stanza,scopri di ritrovarti al punto di partenza.**

**Si era quasi arresa,avrebbe preferito dormire per terra o su uno dei lettini vicino alla piscina piuttosto che fare un altro giro!**

**Si sedette su una delle poltroncine ed aspettò che il tizio che aveva portato le sue valige in camera tornasse,così le avrebbe almeno detto dove poteva avviarsi senza passare per i condotti d'areazione!**

**-MI SCUSI!-gridò Amanda appena vide il fattorino ritornare nella hall.**

**il fattorino la guardò e si accorse che era piuttosto disperata!**

**-mi scusi,dove posso trovare la camera 5J?-chiese Amanda alzandosi e correndogli in contro.**

**-salga fino al 2° piano,lì ci sono tutte le camere J,in seguito,se lei sa contare,troverà il 5J!-rispose acidamente il fattorino.**

**-la ringrazio...-rispose Amanda offesa.**

**raggiunse le ascensori ed entrò,non accorgendosi che il laccio della sua sneaker era finito tra le 2 porte scorrevoli.**

**-diamine!-esclamò accorgendosene.**

**iniziò a tirare il laccio verso di lei,ma sembrava quasi impossibile da prendere!**

**le porte si spalancarono e finì testa a terra senza una scarpa nel corridoio.**

**-fantastico! vedo che abbiamo iniziato bene la giornata!-disse a sè stessa Amanda,rinfilandosi la scarpa.**

**perchè era così imbranata? in quel posto,sembravano tutti delle super star,e lei era l'unica fuori luogo che non si sentiva per niente sicura e che faceva cadere tutto quello che trovava intorno a lei!**

**per fortuna,sua madre sarebbe arrivata giusto un giorno dopo,era rimasta a sistemare le ultime cose nella loro vecchia casa in Georgia,ed il viaggio sarebbe stato piuttosto lungo,quindi non ce l'avrebbe fatta a venire con lei!**

**si sentiva piuttosto dispersa lì dentro,e per fortuna oggi aveva il giorno libero,prima del suo primo giorno di lavoro alla "_Rocque Records_",dove avrebbe iniziato la sua carriera da musicista!**

**poi,mentre si rialzava da terra con in mano il laccio distrutto della sua scarpa,sentì delle persone ridere e chiacchierare. si avvicinò all'altra ascensore per vedere cosa succedeva:**

**-allora,Logan,cosa ci hai portato oggi?-sentì dire da un tipo robusto ed enorme,seguto da una specie di gang.**

**-ecco,vi ho fatto i compiti di geografia,ma adesso voglio indietro il mio libro di Phoebe Nashee!-esclamò un ragazzo dai capelli neri tirando fuori dal suo zaino una marea di fogli.**

**-COSA? solo quelli di geografia?-esclamò un altro ragazzo,prendendo in mano un enorme libro intitolato "Phoebe Nashee,Math is HOT!".**

**-voi mi avete chiesto di farvi solo quelli! e poi siete in 4,quindi è come se ho fatto un lavoro quadruplo!-esclamò il povero ragazzo che si ritrovò bloccato vicino alle porte dell'ascensore.**

**-sai che noi vogliamo sempre di più,Logie caro!-eslcamò un altro ragazzo con un cappello in testa.-ADDOSSO!-continuò.**

**Amanda non poteva continuare ad osservare la scena come un idiota,sentiva che doveva aiutarlo in qualche modo!**

**-HEY!-gridò contro la sua volontà.-lasciatelo stare!-**

**i tre ragazzi si avvicinarono ed Amanda fece segno al ragazzo dietro di loro di correre in ascensore.**

**-chi saresti tu?-esclamò uno di quei bulli.**

**-non ti interessa,e mai ti interesserà,e sai il perchè?-rispose Amanda,vedendo che l'altro ragazzo aveva chiamato l'ascensore ed era arrivata al loro piano.**

**-perchè non credo mi rivedrai più!-esclamò Amanda,dando un calcio sulla gamba a quel bullo e correndo verso l'ascensore.**

**Amanda sospirò:**

**-per un pelo!-**

**-grazie! mi hai salvato! io sono Logan!-esclamò il ragazzo dandole la mano.**

**-io sono Amanda,sono appena arrivata qui!-rispose Amanda.-stai bene?-continuò vedendo Logan tenendo la mano sul braccio.**

**-credo! Trace e la sua banda di idioti mi hanno preso per un braccio e me lo hanno quasi stritolato!-rispose Logan.-ma è tutto okay, ti va di venire giù in piscina?- **

**Amanda sorrise;si era già fatta un nuovo amico?**

**-certo!-rispose.**


	2. perchè mi fissi?

**Chapter two:**

**perché mi fissi?**

**-ok,questa è la hall,di lì si va verso la sala esibizioni e qui di fronte,c'è la piscina!-esclamò Logan indicandola.**

**Amanda restò di sasso; quella piscina era immensa! l'acqua era quasi trasparente...ok,quel posto era davvero FANTASTICOO!**

**-O cavolo! è grandiosa!-disse Amanda indicandola.**

**Logan andò avanti verso la piscina ed Amanda lo seguì a ruota,di solito non dava tanta confidenza a chi aveva salvato la faccia! (ok,non capita spesso!)**

**-LOGIEEE!-gridò una ragazza dai capelli neri e ricci abbracciandolo,girando subito lo sguardo su Amanda.**

**-CHI E' LEI?-gridò puntandole un dito.**

**-tranquilla Camille,lei è Amanda,la nuova arrivata! Amanda,lei è Camille,la mia ragazza...-esclamò Logan.**

**-p-piacere...-disse Amanda dandole la mano.**

**-scusami tanto! è che sono piuttosto gelosa!-rispose Camille.**

**-lo avevo dedotto!-disse Amanda ridendo,wow,due amici in un solo quarto d'ora!**

**Logan poi indicò altri tre ragazzi seduti ad un tavolino:**

**-loro sono invece Carlos,Kendall e James!-esclamò facendoli alzare,Amanda restò in silenzio:**

**"Cavolo...sono cariniii!"pensò fissandoli.**

**-piacere!-disse ragazzo che dall'aspetto sembrava messicano.**

**Amanda restò quasi impietrita,poi scosse il capo capendo di sembrare un ebete e disse:**

**-ah...si! scusami! io sono Amanda,sono nuova qui!-**

**-benvenuta al Palmwoods!-disse invece James,quello dai capelli castani bloccati con così tanta lacca da poterci riflettere te stesso.**

**L'altro ragazzo,Kendall,era immobile,continuava a fissarla,e a fissarla,e a fissarla!**

**-umm...Kendall?-esclamò Logan,riportandolo sulla terra.**

**-si...sono qui!-rispose Kendall ritornando quasi in vita.**

**poi,in quel momento di strano silenzio tombale,Camille gridò:**

**-HEY! stasera noi andiamo a pattinare alla pista sul ghiaccio al "Highland center",ti va di venire?-**

**Amanda pensò:"ma li conosco appena!".**

**-non lo so,domani devo andare a lavoro!-esclamò.**

**-avanti! ci divertiremo!giusto per darti un assaggio di Los Angeles!-disse Camille prendendo i biglietti dalla tasca del suo jeans.**

**-okay,ci sto!-rispose Amanda sorridendo.**

**-BENE! passo stasera alle sette a prenderti!-disse Camille.**

**Amanda annuì e ritornò nella hall,aveva ancora le valige da sistemare,la camera da vedere e...DORMIRE DOPO 12 ORE DI VIAGGIO IN AEREO!**

**-WOAH!-gridò Kendall ad alta voce,appena Amanda fu abbastanza lontana.**

**-Kendall,sembravi un vero imbecille,detto amichevolmente!-disse James mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.**

**-Logan! chi è? da dove viene? che cosa fa? è allergica ai molluschi?-iniziò a chiedere Kendall senza sosta.**

**-RILASSATI! si chiama Amanda Scott,viene dalla Georgia,è una musicista e domani inzia il suo primo giorno di lavoro,per quanto riguarda l'ultima domanda...NON NE HO LA PIU' PALLIDA IDEA!-esclamò Logan sedendosi e prendendo fiato,Kendall è davvero assillante quando si tratta di ragazze!**

**-dove la hai trovata?-continuò Camille.**

**-mi ha salvato la faccia prima per colpa di quegli idioti della banda di Trace!-esclamò Logan.**

**-oh...non ti piace spero!-disse Camille arrabbiata.**

**-GIUSTO?-continuò Kendall affiancandola.**

**-NO! datevi una calmata tutti e due!-rispose Logan irritato allontanandosi.**

**Kendall e Camille si risedettero sulle poltrone:**

**-ha ragione,siamo due veri rompi scatole!-disse Kendall.**

**-già...secondo te si sarà arrabbiato?-disse Camille.**

**Kendall fece una faccia penseriosa:**

**-NAH! non credo!-**


	3. epic night!

chapter three:

Epic night!

**-no mamma,nell'appartamento non ci sono tracce di cadaveri!-disse Amanda al telefono.**

**sua mamma la stava trattenendo da più di un'ora,chiedendo le cose più assurde possibili! **

**-Mamma,te lo ho già detto,non c'è nessun cadavere nell'armadio! non siamo a CSI!-continuò Amanda,-si,si,ti voglio bene,a domani!-**

**attaccò finalmente al cellulare,e si girò intorno:**

**-CHE SONNO!-gridò ad alta voce crollando sul divano.**

**non si sa quanto tempo abbia dormito,solo che,quando si svegliò,erano le sei e mezzo,e si era addormentata solo a mezzogiorno!**

**Amanda si sentiva quasi a pezzi,come fa un viaggio in aereo farti sentire così distrutta?**

**si preparò un panino veloce visto che aveva saltato il pranzo,e quando Amanda non mangia...si scatena l'ira di ATTILA!**

**poi,visto che aveva perso un poco la cognizione del tempo,controllò l'orologio:**

**-O MIO DIO! SONO LE SEI E QUARANTA! FACCIO SCHIFO,NON MI SONO FATTA NEPPURE UNA DOCCIA E CAMILLE SARA' QUI A MOMENTI!-gridò fiondandosi nel bagno.**

**si spazzolò i capelli così velocemente che gli si strapparono quasi dalla testa,infilò un paia di sandali,jeans ed una maglietta a strisce,prese il suo cappellino giallo e riprese respiro;**

**-Wow,flash mi invidierà in questo momento!-disse fra se e sè risedendosi sul divano.**

**controllò di nuovo l'orario; sei e cinquanta,Camille stava per bussare,aveva ancora il tempo di potersi lavare i denti e lavarsi la faccia,visto che,lo style trasandato va sempre di moda,ma non quello da "appena sveglia".**

**il campanello suonò;**

**-VADO!-gridò sputando il dentifricio e pulendosi la bocca con un asciugamano.**

**appena spalancò la porta Camille ed altre 2 ragazze spuntarono fuori:**

**-ciao Camille,ciao...voi due?-disse Amanda confusa.**

**-Amanda,loro sono Kahlen e Mickayla,Kahlen sta con Carlos e Mickayla con James!-rispose Camille entrando in casa.-bell'appartamento!-**

**-lo so! inizialmente ho pensato "o mio Dio,ho spagliato stanza?" però poi ho capito che era il MIO vero e proprio appartamento!-rispose Amanda.**

**-ok,pronta per andare?-chiese Camille.**

**-uhm,si...-disse Amanda imbarazzata,tutti avevano degli accompagnatori tranne lei!**

**arrivarono all'uscita del Palmwoods,dove c'era un enorme fuori strada;**

**-wow! di chi è quell'auto?-chiese Amanda.**

**-di mia madre! ci accompagna lei perchè nessuno di noi qui sa come accendere un auto!-disse Kahlen.**

**tutte e quattro si diressero verso l'auto e dietro c'erano anche gli altri quattro ragazzi,**

**Camille,Mickayla e Kahlen lasciarono subito da sola la povera Amanda,che si sedette tra Kendall e Logan.**

**-hey!-esclamò Kendall,il ragazzo dagli occhi verde acqua che prima non smetteva di fissarla.**

**Amanda sorrise e non rispose,prendendo il suo nintendo Ds dalla borsa ed iniziò a giocare a Mario bros.**

**-giochi col Nintendo Ds? sul serio?-disse Kendall ridendo.**

**-passatempo! lo so,sono una vera Nerd!-disse Amanda sorridendo,ma il suo sorriso si trasformò subito in una faccia arrabbiata alla musichetta di "game over".-diamine!-continuò.**

**Kendall prese il Nintendo dalle sue mani:**

**-posso provare?-chiese.**

**-CERTO! e se mi superi questo livello te ne sarei grata!-rispose Amanda.**

**Kendall restò applicato su quel videogioco per quasi tutto il tragitto finchè non arrivarono al centro commerciale.**

**-bene,credo proprio non giocherò mai più a Mario Bros in vita mia! mi ha fatto davvero esasperare!-disse Kendall scendendo dall'auto e dando il nintendo in mano ad Amanda.**

**Amanda scoppiò a ridere e rimise il Ds nella borsa,che stava succedendo?**

**entrarono nell'immenso "Highland Center";di sicuro era diverso dai piccoli outlet di Rosewell, dove viveva Amanda,era un colosso!**

**negozi super costosi dove solo uno spillo ti costava una fortuna,ristoranti di lusso che ti portano quelle vaschette pulisci dita al tavolo prima di mangiare il primo piatto,enormi sale cinema hd con dolby surround e sedie ripieghevoli...tutta roba così!**

**-se pensavo che il negozio più grande che avevo visto era il supermercato a tre piani che vendeva tutti gli accessori per cucina di Roswell,oggi mi rimangio tutto!-disse Amanda facendo una foto alla fontana a forma di Angelo scolpita nel mezzo del centro commerciale,non voleva sembrare una turista,ma non poteva fare a meno di fotografarla.**

**arrivarono vicino alla pista di pattinaggio,presero i pattini vicino alla cassa e tutte e tre le coppiette erano già sul ghiaccio!**

**-hey,tu non vieni?-chiese Kendall allacciando i pattini.**

**-non lo avrei dovuto dire ma...non so pattinare!-esclamò Amanda.-e sono davvero terrorizzata di cadere! solo l'idea mi fa venire i brividi!-**

**-okay,in questo caso,passa la serata seduta su di una panchina a leggere quanto portano di piede le altre persone che sono andate sul ghiaccio!-disse Kendall sarcastico ridendo,poi allungò la mano verso Amanda.-allora?-**

**Amanda di solito non dava molto confidenza a nessuno,specialmente ai ragazzi super carini che aveva conosciuto giusto quella mattina,ma Kendall aveva qualcosa di strano,si sentiva più a suo agio.**

**-okay,ma inizio vicino alla ringhiera!-disse Amanda afferando la sua mano alzandosi.**

**mentre Kendall era già al secondo girò della pista e Camille,Logan,Kahlen,Carlos,Mickayla e James stavano facendo tutti i piccioncini pattinando vicini,Amanda era incollata alla ringhiera a congelarsi le braccia,guardandoli pattinare felicemente.**

**"idiota che sono,mi sono anche messa la canotta per andare sul ghiaccio!" pensò Amanda rabbrividendo.**

**poi,mentre si dava una piccola spinta per cercare di andare un poco più avanti,Kendall le venne addosso:**

**-e poi sarei io quella che non sa pattinare!-disse Amanda pulendosi dal ghiaccio.**

**-hey,a tutti i professionisti capita di fare delle cadute!-disse Kendall ridendo.**

**-professionisti? avanti! non ti vantare solo perchè tu e Logan giocavate ad hockey!-disse Amanda riappoggiandosi alla ringhiera congelata.**

**Kendall la fissò per un pò mentre batteva i denti:**

**-hai per caso freddo?-chiese.**

**-no,batto i denti perchè è una nuova tecnica di rilassamento facciale!-disse Amanda ridendo.-un pochino...-**

**Kendall prese la sua felpa a strisce e gliela diede in mano; Amanda stentava a crederci,nessun ragazzo aveva mai fatto nulla del genere per lei,anche perchè,lei non aveva mai avuto un vero ragazzo,ed il compagno d'asilo con cui divideva i pastelli a cera non vale!**

**-tieni,io sto bene anche senza!-disse Kendall sorridendo.**

**Amanda alzò lo sguardo;non si era accorta che aveva gli occhi verdi,MOLTO verdi,che potresti fissare un giorno intero senza annoiarti,dove potresti anche perderti...**

**restò lì impalata a fissarlo:**

**-non sapevo avevi gli occhi verdi!-esclamò,che cavolo stava dicendo?**

**-già...genetica!-rispose Kendall imbarazzato.-neanche io sapevo che oggi sarebbe arrivata una nerd appassionata di videogiochi dai capelli biondi a stravolgermi la giornata!-continuò.**

**Amanda non si accorse che la campanella dell'ora di stabilimento sulla pista era suonata,e tutti dovevano lasciare il ghiaccio.**

**-vieni?-chiese Kendall.**

**Amanda annuì e,sempre azzeccata alla ringhiera,arrivò all'uscita della pista.**

**dopo che tutti si erano tolti i pattini,decisero di andare a mangiare al ristorante,Amanda sperava in uno del genere "Chef la rouge de champignon quichotte",ma,si ritrovò in un posto chiamato "Midnight in London".**

**-wow...-disse che in quel ristorante la luce non c'era quasi.**

**-veniamo molto spesso a mangiare qui,è un posto rilassante!-disse Mickayla sedendosi al tavolo.**

**-rilassante? c'è la musica heavy metal ad un volume che ti spacca i timpani,tutte le lampadine sono fulminate e le pareti sono completamente tutte puoi chiamarlo rilassante?-disse Amanda ad alta voce ridendo.**

**-A Los come questi,sono i più tranquilli!-esclamò Logan prendendo il menù.**

**tutti decisero cosa prendere,e come al solito,Amanda era quella che aveva ordinato di più:cheeseburger con doppio Hamburger di maiale,anelli di cipolla,una porzione megalomane di patatine fritte e persino una fetta di cheesecake!. inizialmente lei e Carlos iniziarono a fare la sfida di chi ordinava di più,visto che Carlos era il campione in classifica,ma Amanda,sul argomento "cibo",non la batte nessuno.**

**-ok,chi va a prendere le ordinazioni?-disse Camille.**

**-NON IO!- gridarono in coro ,Logan,Mickayla,Kendall e Camille.**

**-hey! sono la nuova arrivata qui! siate più ospitali!-disse Amanda irritata.**

**-dai,ti accompagno io...-disse Kahlen.-visto che questi codardi non vogliono smuovere i loro sederi dalle sedie!-**

**entrambe si diressero verso il bancone per ordinare:**

**-scusa,ma avevi questa felpa quando ti sono venuta a bussare?-chiese Kahlen osservandola.**

**Amanda restò impietrita:**

**- uhm...no-disse a bassa voce.**

**-e dove la hai presa? è molto maschile!-disse Kahlen,fissata per moda e roba del genere.**

**-è di...Kendall-disse Amanda fieramente,cercando di non imbarazzarsi troppo.**

**-Mi sa che alla fine della serata ti ritroverai con un "Boy-boy-b-b-b-boy-friend"!-disse Kahlen iniziando a cantare la famosa canzone dei Big time rush!**

**-non credo,siamo solo amici!-disse Amanda dando il biglietto con su scritto le ordinazioni alla cassiera,ma,improvvisamente,spuntò qualcuno affianco a lei:**

**-chi è amico di chi?-chiese James,piombando nella discussione.**

**! stiamo parlando di cose da donne!-disse Kahlen facendo il gesto con la mano di "vai VIA!".**

**-scommetto parlavate di quanto sembra la felpa che indossa Amanda quella che ha anche Kendall!-disse James osservandola con il tono "ma io questa felpa la ho già vista!".**

**-forse perchè è quella di Kendall?-disse Kahlen ridendo.**

**-la volete smettere? per favore!-gridò Amanda sedendosi sullo sgabello.**

**-okay...scusa!-disse James dispiaciuto.**

**-no,non è colpa vostra,ora è meglio se ritorno al tavolo...-disse Amanda rialzandosi e dirigendosi verso il tavolo seguita da Kahlen e James,ma,mentre gli altri due erano ormai seduti,Amanda si fermò:**

**-O MIO DIO! IO AMOO QUESTA CANZONE!-gridò appena sentì solo le prime note di " acceptable in the 80's",di Calvin Harris (ok,è vecchiotta ma è un pezzo molto carino!)**

**-allora,giochi a Mario Bros,ascolti questo genere di musica...sei una vera nerd!-esclamò Kendall avvicinandosi.**

** è così male!-disse Amanda iniziando a ballare.-devi solo lasciarti anndare alla canzone!-continuò.**

**si ritrovò a ballare come un idiota insieme a Kendall,Carlos,James,Logan,Camille,Kahlen e Mickayla ed il resto del pub a questa canzone,facendo alcune delle mosse più assurde che solo una come lei poteva inventare.**

**-okay,questo passo lo ho chiamato "the Kendall",vuoi vedere?-esclamò Kendall.**

**-certo!-disse Amanda.**

**Kendall fece una sottospecie di ruota tutta storta,e finì anche per farsi male!.**

**-ahia!-disse Kendall.**

**Amanda lo aiutò a rialzarsi:**

**-è possibile che o tu devi sempre alzare me o io te?-disse Amanda ridendo.**

**-già,ma se continuiamo così...finiremo per ucciderci!-disse Kendall sorridendole.**

**"o no,di nuovo gli occhi verdi! guarda in basso Amanda!",pensò fra se e sè Amanda cercando di non guardarlo negli occhi (cosa impossibile,visto che quelli di Kendall sono fatti per perdersi dentro!)**

**-Aspetta qui!-esclamò Kendall ad Amanda.**

**-'kay-cercò di rispondere Amanda,non poteva ancora crederci...si stava davvero prendendo una cotta per Kendall Knight? dei Big time rush? una VERA rockstar?**

**Kendall ritornò ed una nuova canzone iniziò.**

**-che canzone è?-chiese Amanda.**

**-è una MIA canzone,"Epic"-disse Kendall.-è davvero fantastica da ballare!-**

**-come sei modesto!-disse Amanda ridendo.**

**Kendall fece una giravolta.-Allora? vuoi ballare o preferisci restare seduta al tavolo ad aspettare il tuo cheeseburger?-chiese.**

**Amanda sorrise e corse sul dancefloor,scatenandosi con "Epic".**

**la canzone finì ed Amanda scoppiò a ridere:**

**-lo so,sono un cantante grandioso!-disse Kendall facendo un inchino.**

**-vanitoso!-rispose Amanda,ma improvvisamente l'aria cambiò:**

**la canzone "crazier",di Taylor Swift,partì immediatamente.**

**Amanda restò immobile,era un lento,c'era Kendall di fronte a lei...che avrebbe dovuto fare? ballare con lui o isolarsi al tavolo?**

**poi vide Camille ridere alle sue spalle;**

**-buona fortuna!-sussurrò Camille passandole vicino come se fosse stato casuale.**

**Kendall mise le mani in tasca:**

**-è...imbarazzante!-esclamò Kendall ridendo.**

**Amanda sospirò:**

**"ma che stai facendo? a lui piaci,a me piace...BALLA!"pensò,ma non aveva il coraggio!**

**Kendall sorrise ed allungò la mano:**

**-vuoi ballare? senza che però finiamo per ammazzarci?-esclamò.**

**Amanda rise,però fece una risata strana,quasi da somigliare ad un grugnito di un maiale!**

**poi afferrò la mano di Kendall e decise di ballare con lui...**

**-allora,come sei arrivata qui?-chiese Kendall.**

**-beh,al talent show del campo scuola ho vinto ed una mia amica senza dirmelo ha caricato il video della mia esibizione su youtube, io ero arrabbiatissima,anche se non sapevo di avere già un paia di fans! così mia mamma ha detto di continuare a cantare anche se io in verità volevo diventare un'arredatrice di interni,ma i sogni cambiano!-disse Amanda raccontando la storia per filo e per segno.-ed uno dei miei fan era un talent scout che mi ha dato l'opportunità di registrare dei demos qui a Los Angeles.-continuò cercando di non essere troppo tesa.**

**-wow,sei stata fortunata!-rispose Kendall.**

**-non vorrei dire "fortunata",direi più...colpita dalla fortuna!-disse Amanda ridendo.**

**-sai che vuol dire la stessa identica cosa vero?-esclamò Kendall.**

**-già,ma suona molto meglio!-rispose Amanda stringendo ancora di più la povera mano di Kendall.**

** continui a stritolarmi la mano in questo modo finirò per avere la circolazione del sangue bloccata!-disse Kendall ridendo.**

**-scusami,n-non lo ho fatto a posta!-disse Amanda imbarazzandosi.**

**-non ho detto che era negativo...-esclamò Kendall sorridendole.**

**Amanda alzò lo sguardo e riuscì finalmente a guardarlo negli occhi,erano davvero bellissimi,che ti ipnotizzano col loro colore,Amanda era davvero cotta!**

**Kendall fece un enorme sorriso e scosse i suoi capelli biondo scuro,Amanda si ritrovò di fronte a lui,quasi immobile.**

**Amanda fece un respiro profondo,Kendall prese la sua altra mano,entrambi si avvicinarono abbastanza per darsi un bacio,quando...**

**-I PANINI SONO ARRIVATI!-gridò Carlos riportandoli sulla terra.**

**Amanda si svegliò e iniziò a fissare i suoi piedi:**

**-dobbiamo andare credo...-disse Kendall imbarazzato sedendosi sulla sedia al tavolo.**

**Amanda restò quasi col broncio e mangiava il suo cheeseburger con una lentezza immane!**

**-hey,che è successo prima? non vi ho visto più!-chiese Logan ad Amanda,mentre dava un morsetto minuscolo al suo panino.**

**-niente...-rispose Amanda bagnando una patatina nel ketchup.**

**-NON TI CREEEEDOOO! ti ho visto ballare con Ke...-Camille non finì la frase.**

**-shh! non me lo ricordare!i panini non potevano arrivare giusto due secondi dopo?-disse sarcastica Amanda.**

**-beccata! ti piace Kendall non è vero?-disse Kahlen,seduta vicino a Logan.**

**-non lo so,ha qualcosa di strano...-disse Amanda giocherellando con la zip della sua felpa.**

**-beh,stai indossando la sua felpa,stavi ballando con lui,giocavate al Ds insieme...sei COTTA!-disse Logan ridendo.**

**Amanda fece segno a Logan di stare zitto,visto che Kendall era appena tornato dal bagno,con un aria piuttosto irritata.**

**-Kendall,cos'hai?-chiese Carlos.**

**-tutto! ero finalmente riuscito ad avere una conversazione sensata con Amanda e tu mi interrompi con "sono arrivati i paniniii"!-rispose Kendall quasi lanciando in aria pezzetti di insalata.**

**-non è colpa mia se i tuoi tempi di flirt sono molto lenti!-esclamò Carlos.**

**Kendall sospirò:**

**-hai ragione,non è colpa tua,devo fare qualcosa per rimediare!-disse Kendall pensando.**

**-beh allora vai! parlale,dici qualcosa di divertente,fatti notare!-disse James Kendall gli prese il braccio e glielo mise indietro.**

**-che ne vuoi fare? una conferenza stampa?-esclamò Kendall arrabbiato.**

**-io non capisco,a te piace,e lei piaci,dov'è il problema?-chiese Mickayla.**

**Kendall infilò la forchetta nel piatto cercando di prendere una foglia di cobb salad:**

**-il problema sono io!-esclamò.**

**quando tutti finirono di mangiare aspettarono l'auto della mamma di Kahlen fuori il centro commerciale,Logan e Camille erano seduti su di una panchina a chiacchierare sull'audizione che Camille doveva affrontare il giorno dopo,Carlos e Kahlen stavano giocando a pollice di ferro (e per la cronaca Kahlen lo stava battendo alla grande!),mentre James e Mickayla stavano spettegolando su tutte le celebrità che trovavano su un giornaletto di gossip.**

**Amanda era seduta su di una panchina da sola ad ascoltare la musica dal suo Ipod,da sola,ripensando a che cavolo era successo quella sera...**

**-hey!-gridò Kendall,visto che Amanda non poteva sentirlo.**

**-avrò anche gli auricolari nelle orecchie ma non sono sorda!-disse Amanda bloccando la musica.**

**Kendall si sedette affianco a lei cercando di sbirciare cosa stava ascoltando:**

**-che sentivi?-chiese.**

**-è una canzone imbarazzante!-disse Amanda ridendo.**

**-più imbarazzante del fantastico "the Kendall"? non credo!-esclamò Kendall prendendo un auricolare.**

**la canzone era "Hit me baby one more time" di Britney delle canzoni più famose dell'intero mondo.**

**-stavi ascoltando Britney Spears?-disse Kendall battendo il piede a ritmo di musica.**

**-YEP!-disse Amanda ad alta voce.**

**-sei così noiosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gridò Kendall scoppiando a ridere,poi iniziò persino a cantarla!.-_give me a ,hit me baby one more timeee!-_Canticchiava Kendall prendendo in giro Britney Spears facendo la sua orribile voce nasale.**

**-ahahah,d'ora in poi ti chiamerò Kendall Spears!-rispose Amanda scoppiandp a ridere.**

**continuarono a cantare per nessun motivo logico,Amanda non si era mai divertita così tanto!**

**poi, la canzone di Britney finì ed iniziò "Fireflies",Owl city.**

**-finalmente una canzone normale...-disse Kendall.**

**Amanda alzò il volume dell'Ipod ed incominciò a cantarla;**

**-_you would not belive your eyes,if 10 milion fireflies...-(_sapete come continua!)**

**-wow,sei brava!-disse Kendall appena finì di cantare.**

**-dubitavi?-rispose Amanda ridendo e posando l'Ipod nella sua borsa,poi alzò lo sguardo ed iniziò a guardare la strada.**

**-uhm,Amanda?-chiese Kendall.**

**-si?-rispose Amanda.**

**-tu...mi piaci davvero davvero molto!-disse Kendall a bassa voce,mettendo la sua mano su quella di Amanda,che restò immobilizzata...**

**fece una risatina piuttosto goffa e si ricompose:**

**-in verità,anche tu mi piaci...-rispose sorridendo ed appoggiando il piede sulla panchina.**

**Kendall sorrise imbarazzato e guardò la strada;**

**-dici sul serio o per farmi sentire a mio agio?-chiese Kendall prendendola in giro.**

**Amanda stava per scoppiare,doveva in qualche modo abbattere quella barriera di timidezza che la stava chiudendo a riccio,a lei piaceva veramente Kendall,perchè non riusciva neppure a guardarlo?**

**fece un respiro profondo e girò lo sguardo verso Kendall,sorrise e mise il suo braccio intorno al collo e la sua fronte era appoggiata su quella di Kendall;**

**-dico sul serio...-rispose.**

**proprio in quel momento però James li interruppe:**

**-uhm,ragazzi,è arrivata l'auto...-disse.**

**"sul serio?"pensò Amanda alzandosi in piedi.**

**entrarono nell'auto e l'atmosfera era piuttosto fredda...**

**finalmente arrivarono al Palmwoods,era piuttosto tardi e dovevano fare attenzione per non essere sentiti da Bitters,il signore della Hall;**

**Logan accompagnò Camille nel suo appartamento,e lo stesso fecero James e Carlos.**

**Amanda stava per prendere l'ascensore quando Kendall piombò dietrò di lei:**

**-OmioDio! non farlo mai più!-gridò Amanda spaventata.**

**-scusami! vuoi che ti riaccompagna al tuo appartamento?-chiese Kendall.**

**-stai tranquillo,ricordo dove si trova!-disse Amanda.**

**-non hai la minima idea di a che piano sia vero?-rispose Kendall leggendole nel pensiero.**

**-forse...-esclamò Amanda ridendo.**

**arrivarono vicino al suo appartamento e mentre Amanda cercava il passpartou nella sua borsa...**

**-Amanda,prima,al centro commerciale,quando mi avevi risposto e James è piombato all'improvviso,che stava succedendo?-chiese Kendall tutto di un fiato.**

**Amanda sorrise nella borsa e poi tirò fuori da lì la sua testa;**

**"ricorda,no timidezza!"disse fra se e sè.**

**-credo,che stava per succedere questo!-disse Amanda avvicinandosi a Kendall,ma,improvvisamente,la porta del suo appartamento si spalancò:**

**-Mamma?-disse Amanda allontanandosi immediatamente.**

**-ciao tesoro! scusami per l'interruzione ma il mio aereo ha fatto prima!-esclamò sua madre Chris con indosso un pigiama di spongebob con la scritta "do not disturb,Spongebob is not READY!".**

**-ma che ci fai sveglia?-chiese Amanda rassegnata.**

**-volevo andare a chiedere un cuscino in più nella hall! oh,e ciao anche a te!-disse Chris salutando Kendall,che le sorrise e salutò a sua volta.-tesoro però adesso vai a dormire! sono le 23 e mezza e domani ti devi alzare presto!-continuò Chris.**

**Amanda entrò in casa e salutò Kendall con la mano.**

**entrò nella sua camera e si rese conto di una cosa;aveva ancora in dosso la felpa di Kendall!**

**"dovrei dargliela ora?...NAH!" pensò fra se e sè.**

**indossò i suoi pantaloni del pigiama e decise di dormire con quella,solo che,mentre **

**Stava leggendo il suo libro di "pretty little liars",qualcuno bussò alla porta;**

**-MAMMA! HO LAVATO I DENTI!-gridò senza alzarsi dal letto,e qualcuno dall'altro lato scoppiò a ridere;**

**la porta si spalancò e Kendall mise soltanto la testa fuori;**

**-posso?-chiese.**

**Amanda guardò in basso.**

**"cavolo! vuole indietro la felpa! e adesso mi ha visto che la tengo ancora addosso! che figura!" pensò Amanda.**

**-tua madre mi ha fatto entrare-disse Kendall entrando.**

**-hey! scusami,vuoi indietro la felpa? me ne ero totalmente dimenticata!-disse Amanda arrossendo abbassando la zip della felpa.**

**Kendall scosse la testa e la raggiunse:**

**-no,se vuoi puoi tenerla,ero venuto solo per questo...-**

**le prese il mento ed avvicinò e le diede un bacio,uno da tipica scena da film sdolicinato,ma ad Amanda non importava,perchè in quel momento non poteva stare meglio.**

**Kendall prese un poco d'aria e disse,con Amanda di fronte a lui.**

**-notte-**

**Amanda ingoiò la saliva e scosse la testa,pensando di essere un attimo sparita dal mondo intero,così fece un normale sorriso appena Kendall chiuse la porta.**

**mise la testa sul cuscino ed il suo libro volò dall'altro lato della camera.**

**"è davvero successa una cosa del genere?"pensò,quando sua madre spense la luce ed entrò in camera sua:**

**-ti lascio da sola per un giorno e ti trovi già un ragazzo?-disse sarcastica.**

**Amanda richiuse per bene la felpa fino e su;**

**-ci puoi giurare!-rispose chiudendo gli occhi.**


	4. a Venice Beach con Harry Styles!

Chapter four:

A Venice Beach con Harry Styles!

**Amanda sospirò stiracchiò le braccia,nulla poteva rovinarle la giornata,indossò le sue pantofole a forma di tigrotto e saltellò fino ed in cucina,dove sua madre Chris stava facendo colazione:**

**-buongiorno cara madre!-disse Amanda prendendo una tazza dal mobile.**

**-buongiorno,cara figlia,come mai di buon umore?-chiese Chris posando il suo bicchiere di thè.**

**-oh,non so,le persone non si possono svegliare di buon umore?-rispose Amanda sorridendo a 32 denti.**

**sua madre continuava a fissarla facendo un sogghigno:**

**-che c'è?-chiese Amanda mettendo dei cereali nella tazza.**

**-si tratta del biondino che ieri era fuori la porta non è così?-disse Chris.**

**-forse?-disse Amanda.**

**finì di fare colazione e si fiondò nel bagno,indossò un paio di pantaloncini,una maglietta con su scritto "make belive",un paia di sneakers e sia lei sia Chris andarono in macchina.**

**arrivarono alla Rocque giusto dopo venti minuti:**

**era un palazzo enorme,altissimo ed imponente,Amanda si sentiva un nanetto da giardino!**

**-io lavoro qui?-disse a se stessa.**

**-okay tesoro io ti lascio qui,oggi vado alla ricerca di nuovi lavori anche io! buona giornata!-esclamò sua madre sfrecciando via.**

**Amanda si fece coraggio ed entrò negli studios;**

**si girò intorno,da qualche parte ci doveva essere Gustavo!**

**-mi scusi,mi sa dire dov'è lo studio di Gustavo Rocque?-chiese ad un ragazzo nella hall,il quale si girò ed Amanda riconobbe subito.-CARLOS! che ci fai qui?-esclamò.**

**-io ed i ragazzi lavoriamo qui! tu che ci fai?-disse Carlos abbracciandola.**

**-anche io lavoro qui! cioè,da oggi lavorerò qui!-disse Amanda.-mi sai dire dove è lo studio di registrazione?-continuò.**

**Carlos ed Amanda entrarono nell'ascensore ed arrivarono al 11° piano.**

**-ecco qua! benvenuta alla Rocque!-esclamò Carlos.**

**Amanda scrutò bene quel posto,era davvero strano per lei ritrovarsi catapultata dal piccolo quartiere di Roswell in uno studio di registrazione a Los Angeles!**

**andarono nella cabina di registrazione:**

**-_It feels like,could you just give me a sign,we're going to party all night have the time of our..._Amanda?-la canzone si fermò all'esclamazione di Kendall.**

**-STOOOOOOOOOP! mi sai dire da dove la hai presa la parola "Amanda"?-gridò Gustavo innervosito,che si girò e vide Carlos ed Amanda in piedi:**

**-OH! giusto,tu sei Amanda!-disse.-ragazzi,vi presento...-**

**-La conosciamo!-disse James.**

**Gustavo fece una smorfia spaventata.**

**-già conosci i cani scimmia?-esclamò.**

**Amanda annuì e li salutò dalla cabina.**

**-in questo caso scusali se ti hanno rotto o distrutto qualcosa! sono fatti così!-disse Gustavo.**

**-no,non mi hanno ancora rotto niente!-rispose Amanda sorridendo.**

**Gustavo aprì la porta della cabina di registrazione e li fece uscire;**

**Kendall si avvicinò ad Amanda e disse a bassa voce:**

**-non mi avevi detto che lavoravi qui!-**

**-già,avevo tralasciato questo dettaglio-rispose Amanda.**

**-adesso basta con le chiacchiere! CANI,CABINA,ORA!-gridò Gustavo facendoli correre nello studio.**

**quella giornata era davvero volata,Amanda stava per scoppiare dentro quello studio!**

**-ok cani, vi do un giorno libero perchè mi è venuta una grande idea! un duetto con Amanda Scott!-disse Gustavo ad alta voce.-ma,per avere l'ispirazione per la canzone,vi voglio fuori da questo posto,perchè non vi posso vedere!-**

**tutti iniziarono ad esultare,poi il vocione di Gustavo si risentì:**

**-però adesso,vorrei parlare un attimo in privato con te Amanda.-**

**-uhm,ok...-rispose Amanda seguendolo nello studio.**

**Gustavo si sedette sulla sua sedia girevole ed esclamò:**

**-Amanda,tu sei davvero talentuosa,ed in 3 mesi diventerai una vera star,lo giuro! -**

**Amanda sorrise;**

**-e proprio per questo,dobbiamo farti conoscere al pubblico,ed è per questo che la prossima domenica canterai l'inno nazionale alla partita degli "LA LAKERS".**

**Amanda restò pietrificata,non poteva dire di no ad un opportunità del genere,ma aveva troppa vergogna di esibirisi:**

**-ecco,okay?-rispose a bassa voce torturandosi le mani.**

**-fantastico! impara bene la canzone in questo giorno,e quando giovedì tu ed i cani tornate la proviamo!-disse Gustavo.-okay,puoi andare.-**

**Amanda si alzò dalla sedia ed i ragazzi erano seduti su dei divanetti a non fare niente:**

**-che cosa ha detto?-chiese Kendall,raggiungendola.**

**-domenica dovrò cantare l'inno nazionale alla partita dei Lakers!-rispose Amanda.**

**-è fantastico!-disse Kendall abbracciandola,Amanda si sentì morire.**

**-già!-rispose.**

**Carlos,Logan e James fecero una specie di "ohohohooho!" in coro.**

**-sembra che ci sia una nuova coppia nell'aria!-disse Carlos.**

**-non fai ridere a nessuno!-rispose Kendall sedendosi.**

**la canzone "SOS" di Rihanna rimbombò nella stanza,era il cellulare di Logan.**

**-che c'è? a me piace questa canzone!-rispose rispondendo.**

**-pronto? oh hey Camille! no,sono ancora alla Rocque...adesso? non lo so,ora chiedo!-disse Logan nella conversazione.-vi va di andare a Venice beach?-chiese.**

**Amanda strabuzzò gli occhi:**

**-hai detto V-venice?-chiese Amanda sconvolta.**

**-CERTO!-risposero in coro James e Carlos.**

**Logan riprese il telefono.**

**-hanno detto si! okay,ci vediamo lì!-Logan attaccò e tutti si alzarono,tranne Amanda.**

**-non vieni?-chiese Kendall.**

**-stiamo davvero andando a Venice Beach?-disse Amanda alzandosi.**

**-no,stiamo andando a vedere uno spettacolo di opera lirica!-rispose Kendall sarcastico.**

**entrambi raggiunsero i ragazzi nell'auto di Logan (in verità,era l'auto della band) ed andarono diritti verso Venice!**

**arrivarono dopo un pò e Camille,Mickayla e Kahlen erano sedute su di un muretto ad aspettarli:**

**-perchè ci avete messo tanto?-chiese Kahlen.**

**-James non trovava più il suo pettine...-rispose Logan indicandolo.**

**andarono tutti in spiaggia ed Amanda sistemò un asciugamano per terra,mentre gli altri erano già in acqua.**

**-vieni?-chiese Kendall,che era appena tornato dagli spogliatoi:**

**-non posso,sono l'unica senza costume!-rispose Amanda.**

**-chi ha detto che per farsi il bagno bisogna per forza indossare un costume?-rispose Kendall.**

**-non sarà una spiaggia nudista vero?-esclamò Amanda.**

**Kendall scosse la testa e prese Amanda in braccio:**

**-o no! METTIMI GIU'!-gridò Amanda,ma Kendall scoppiò a ridere e corse verso la riva.**

**-Kendall,sei fuori!-gridò Amanda cercando di scendere,ma era troppo tardi!**

**Kendall la gettò in acqua ed Amanda si ritrovò fradicia:**

**-considerati MORTO!-gridò Amanda iniziandolo a schizzare,e Kendall la affogò sotto l'acqua.**

**-non sei per niente un gentleman!-esclamò Amanda schizzandolo negli occhi.**

**Kendall scoppiò a ridere cercando di nuovo di vedere,aveva bevuto troppa acqua salata e gli stava venendo quasi da vomitare.**

**-tutto ok?-chiese Amanda che Kendall si era un secondo fermato.**

**-si,si...stavo soltanto...-Kendall afferrò Amanda per un piede e la fece cadere sott'acqua.-FACENDO FINTA PER FARE QUESTO! VITTORIA!-gridò Kendall.**

**Amanda tolse un pò di acqua dalle orecchie e si mise a ridere,qualcosa di strano stava succedendo!**

**Kendall le spostò l'ammasso di capelli che si erano formati davanti alla sua faccia:**

**-sai,cugino IT invidia il tuo taglio di capelli in questo momento!-esclamò ridendo.**

**-anche Samara di "the ring" si sarà ingelosita!-rispose Amanda,Kendall le sorrise e le diede un altro bacio,stavolta però sapeva di sale ed alghe,ma ad Amanda andava bene lo stesso!**

**"ed io credo che in questo momento,qualunque ragazza vorrebbe essere al mio posto!"Pensò Amanda sorridendo.**

**ritornarono tutti alla riva e sistemarono degli asciugamani per terra.**

**-io sto morendo di fame!-disse Carlos.**

**-sai che novità!-disse Mickayla sarcastica.**

**-non so voi,ma io adesso vado a prendermi qualcosa al bancone! qualche richiesta?-disse Carlos alzandosi.**

**-io voglio un tramezzino con prosciutto e formaggio!-esclamò James.**

**-io voglio soltanto dell'insalata!-disse Logan.**

**-per me un normale panino con la cotoletta!-esclamò Kahlen.**

**-invece io...-Camille fu troncata da Carlos.**

**-NON ROMPETE E VENITE CON ME!-**

**tutti si alzarono ed andarono al bancone della spiaggia per ordinare qualcosa:**

**-Amanda,potresti occupare un tavolo per favore?-chiese Mickayla.**

**-certo!-rispose Amanda,cercandone uno.**

**si sedette ad un tavolo piuttosto lungo dove tutti ed 8 sarebbero entrati,e mentre aspettava gli altri ordinassero...indovinate chi incontrò?**

**-Amanda Scott?-disse un ragazzo riccio dall'aspetto familiare.**

**Amanda saltò dalla sedia facendola cadere a terra...era Harry Styles dei One Direction!**

**"Omiodio,Harry Styles sa il mio nome? ora muoio!"**

**-si,sono io!-rispose Amanda.-e tu sei Harry Styles o è una mia allucinazione?-**

**-no,sono proprio io! sono un tuo grande fan! ho sempre visto i tuoi video si Youtube!-rispose Harry sedendosi affianco a lei.-ed anche Liam,Zayn,Louis e Niall ti adorano!-Amanda smise di respirare,LETTERALMENTE!**

**-grazie! sono molto contenta di sentirmelo dire!-rispose.**

**-che ci fai qui? non sei della Georgia?-chiese Harry.**

**-già,ma mi sono trasferita proprio ieri qui!-disse Amanda.**

**-oh,in questo caso,giovedì faremo un concerto alla "House of blues",qui a Los Angeles,ti piacerebbe aprirlo in grande stile?-chiese Harry.**

**Amanda stava per svenire sulla sedia,Harry Styles le stava davvero chiedendo di cantare al loro concerto?**

**-ecco,mi piacerebbe tanto,ma devo prima chiedere al mio discografico...-rispose Amanda.**

**-nessun problema,se vuoi ti do il mio numero,così ci fai sapere!-disse Harry tirando fuori il suo cellulare.**

**"ok,è ufficiale,sono MORTA!"**

**Amanda gli diede il suo numero ed Harry fece il contrario.**

**-okay,allora ci si vede in giro Mandy! posso chiamarti Mandy?-disse Harry.**

**"guarda,puoi chiamarmi anche spazzatura!" pensò Amanda fissandolo imbambolata.**

**-certo! ciao Harry!-rispose abbracciandolo,solo che in quel momento arrivò Kendall,che fece un "ehmehm".**

**Amanda si voltò ed arrossì:**

**-oh,Harry,lui è Kendall,credo lo conoscerai!-disse Amanda.**

**-certo! suoni nei big time rush giusto? vi adoro!-disse Harry dandogli la mano.**

**-grazie...-rispose Kendall sorridendo.**

**Harry sospirò e poi disse:**

**-scusate devo andare,i ragazzi mi aspettano in macchina,ciao Kendall,ciao Mandy!-disse Harry salutando.**

**Amanda si sedette affianco a Kendall che fece un espressione irritata:**

**-Mandy?-disse Kendall.**

**-già,è un soprannome imbarazzante! ma non importa! perchè ho un ingaggio per aprire sabato il concerto dei 1D!-gridò Amanda emozionata.**

**-grandioso!-rispose Kendall.**

**-lo so! questa giornata va di bene in meglio!-disse Amanda mettendo la testa sullo schienale della sedia.**

**Kendall abbassò lo sguardo:**

**-che c'è? non sarai geloso di Harry?-disse Amanda.**

**-no! perchè dovrei?-disse Kendall (bugia bella e grossa!)**

**-non è vero! fremi dalla voglia di staccargli quei riccioli castani dalla testa vero?-rispose Amanda.**

**-ahaha,molto divertente!-disse Kendall sarcastico,quando Carlos,Logan,Camille,Mickayla,James e Kahlen arrivarono al tavolo con quintali di cibo in mano:**

**-okay, i noodles erano per Kendall ed il Kebab per Amanda!-disse Logan passando a loro due i piatti.**

**-grazie!-rispose Amanda.-oh,ragazzi,indovinate? sabato aprirò il concerto dei One Direction!-**

**-è fantastico! siamo felici per te!-disse Kahlen.**

**-come hai avuto l'ingaggio?-chiese Carlos ingoiando in pezzo di pollo.**

**-Ho incontrato prima Harry Styles che mi ha detto di essere un mio grande fan! ed allora mi ha dato l'ingaggio!-rispose Amanda,e Kendall fece con una finta vocina da bambino "Harry Styles,bla bla bla!"**

**-che ti prende Kendall?-chiese James vedendolo parlare da solo.**

**-Nien...-Kendall si accorse che stava facendo ancora la voce da bambino,così si schiarì la voce e rispose.-niente!-**

**finirono di mangiare e ritornarono sulla spiaggia per finire di asciugarsi, quando Amanda controllò il suo cellulare e realizzò di non aver risposto a sua madre per ben 13 volte!**

**-cavolo! devo richiamare mia mamma!-disse Amanda digitando il suo numero.**

**sua mamma Chris rispose dall'altro capo del telefono:**

**-AMANDA DOVE DIAMINE SEI? TI HO CHIAMATO 13 VOLTE E NON MI HAI MAI RISPOSTO!-gridò.**

**-scusami mamma,mi dispiace,e che alla fine siamo andati tutti in spiaggia e mi sono dimenticata di avvertirti!-rispose Amanda.**

**-non è una scusa valida! sai quanto sono stata in ansia per te?-rispose Chris.**

**-lo so,mamma,però ci sono 2 lati positivi! Sabato aprirò il concerto di una band e domenica canterò l'inno nazionale allla partita dei Lakers!-rispose Amanda.**

**-grandioso! anche io ho trovato un lavoro come interprete per il francese! visto che avere una madre Parigina ha un lato positivo?-rispose Chris.**

**-sono felice per te! allora torno tra poco mamma,mi dispiace tantissimo,scusami!-**

**Amanda attaccò e si risedette per bene sull'asciugamano.**

**-parlavi con tua madre?-chiese Kendall sbucando dal nulla sedendosi affianco a lei.**

**-già,si era infuriata con me perchè non l'avevo avvertita,ma spero adesso tutto sia apposto!-rispose Amanda sbadigliando.**

**-sonno?-chiese Kendall.**

**Amanda strizzò gli occhi ed annuì,prese dalla sua borsa la felpa di Kendall e se la mise addosso:**

**-se sapevo ti piacesse così tanto te l'avrei data subito!-Rispose Kendall ridendo.**

**Amanda sbadigliò un altra volta ed appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Kendall:**

**-Amanda...?-chiese Kendall.**

**-che vuoi?-rispose Amanda con gli occhi chiusi.**

**-cos'è tutto questo?-disse Kendall,appoggiando la sua testa su quella di Amanda.**

**-tutto questo è Venice Beach,che si trova a Los Angeles,ed è una parte di costa! ora...BUONA NOTTE!-rispose velocemente Amanda richiudendo gli occhi.**

**-non intendevo "questo",intendevo noi 2...-esclamò Kendall.**

**Amanda sbuffò ed alzò di nuovo la testa;**

**-io la metterei così:ieri,Amanda Scott,una nerd della Georgia,è arrivata a Los Angeles per realizzare il suo sogno di registrare dei demo con Gustavo Rocque,ma ha anche incontrato una persona fantastica che ama il cibo biologico e che è un grande cantante chiamata Kendal Knight,a cui piace davvero davvero davvero davvero davvero tanto,e spera anche lui la pensi così!-rispose sorridendo,e Kendall scoppiò a ridere.**

**-credo sia così!-disse Kendall.**

**-ora,però...POTREI RIPOSARMI UN PO' PER FAVORE?-chiese Amanda richiudendo gli occhi.**

**-okay okay,nonna Amanda!-rispose Kendall ridendo**


	5. un brusco ritorno al Palmwoods

**Chapter five:**

**un brusco ritorno al Palmwoods!**

**-Amanda...alzati!-continuava a ripetere Kendall dandole dei colpetti sulla spalla.**

**Amanda riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto che si era quasi fatta sera;**

**-quanto ho dormito?-chiese Amanda ancora mezza addormentata.**

**-un ora e qualcosa credo-rispose Kendall,all'improvviso il suo stomaco fece uno strano rumore:**

**-il tuo stomaco fa dei rumori assurdi!-esclamò Amanda stiracchiandosi.**

**-forse perchè qualcuno mi ha dormito addosso per un ora?-ribattè Kendall alzandosi in piedi e mettendo le sue infradito.**

**tutti iniziarono a piegare asciugamani ed a mettere a posto tutto,visto che non si erano accorti che erano già le sette ed un quarto di sera!**

**andarono nell'auto di Logan e ritornarono al Palmwoods;**

**inizialmente tutto sembrava filasse liscio,fino a che,mentre Kendall riaccompagnava Amanda al suo appartamento;**

**-hey,guardate un pò chi si rincontra! La nanetta che ieri ha salvato Logan Mitchell!-esclamò un ragazzo dai capelli neri spuntando dal corridoio.**

**Amanda li riconobbe subito:erano i bulli del giorno prima!**

**-Amanda che succede?-chiese Kendall,che non capiva di cosa stessero parlando.**

**-niente...me la vedo io...-rispose semplicemente Amanda.**

**Trace,il capo del gruppo,si fece avanti e disse:**

**-come hai osato ieri darmi un calcio ragazzina? Logan stava soltanto facendo il suo lavoro!-**

**-non credo proprio! solo perchè è più debole non vuol dire che potete sfruttarlo come vi pare e piace!-rispose Amanda,e Trace si infuriò ancora di più:**

**-ti stai cacciando in guai seri biondina!-disse Trace.**

**Kendall si inserì nella conversazione:**

**-senti,non voglio fare nessuna rissa,ma...-Kendall non finì di parlare.**

**-oh,il principe va a difendere la principessa ed il suo amico ranocchio? che tristezza!-disse Trace facendo la voce da femminuccia.**

**-Kendall,andiamo...-disse Amanda prendendolo per la mano,ma Kendall la lasciò.**

**-non ti permettere mai più di approfittare del mio miglior amico!-rispose Kendall.**

**-KENDALL! LASCIA PERDERE! E' UNA MIA FACCENDA!-disse Amanda cercando di fermarlo.**

**-Amanda non ti intromettere!-disse Kendall spingendola indietro.**

**-Kendall! smettila-disse Amanda andando vicino a Trace.**

**-Trace,anche tu, stai facendo una storia da bambini di 6 anni!-continuò,ma Trace la spostò da un lato e diede un pugno in faccia a Kendall:**

**-AHIA!-gridò sedendosi a terra dal dolore.**

**-così impari a metterti in mezzo tra le questioni degli altri,finto eroe!-rispose Trace andandosene con la sua banda.**

**Amanda lo raggiunse:**

**-sei un idiota!-gli disse.**

**-se non mi sarei intromesso questo sarebbe successo a te!-rispose Kendall tenendo la mano sul naso.**

**-lo dici come se io non sappia difendermi da sola!-disse Amanda.**

**-oh,allora scusami tanto se ti ho evitato un pugno in faccia!-rispose Kendall sarcastico.**

**Amanda sbuffò,poi disse:**

**-fammi vedere!-**

**Kendall tolse la mano dalla faccia; il labbro si era spaccato e dal naso uscivano fiumi e fiumi di sangue!**

**-o mio Dio! ti ha davvero fatto male-disse Amanda prendendo un fazzolettino e dandoglielo in mano.**

**-vogliamo ricominciare a litigare?-disse Kendall.**

**Amanda roteò gli occhi e si alzò:**

**-vado a chiamare l'infermiera-**

**-credo sia il caso!-rispose Kendall alzandosi.**

**andarono nell'infermeria del Palmwoods e la dottoressa controllò il naso di Kendall:**

**-tranquilli,non è niente di gravissimo,si è solo lesionato l'osso...-esclamò,ed Amanda fece un sospiro di sollievo.**

**-quando potrò togliermi questi cerotti?-chiese Kendall.**

**-solo due giorni,servono per dare di nuovo stabilità all'osso!-rispose la dottoressa.-ma come è successo?-continuò.**

**-sono...caduto su di una...pietra?-Kendall inventò una scusa,ma la dottoressa capì subito.**

**-bulli?-disse**

**-oltre che dottoressa è anche psichiatra?-rispose Kendall.**

**-tesoro,ho un nipote sedicenne,queste cose le so!-rispose la dottoressa.**

**Amanda accompagnò Kendall al suo appartamento:**

**-non fare mai più una cosa del genere!-esclamò Amanda.**

**-ora voglio soltanto mettere KO quel Trace e...-Kendall non finì di parlare.**

**-Kendall! hai sentito cosa hai appena detto? questa è una mia faccenda,sembri un bimbo di 4 anni che litiga con l'amichetto perchè gli ha rubato i pastelli!-disse Amanda.**

**-okay,okay,scusami...-rispose Kendall.**

**Amanda si fermò appena arrivarono al 2J.**

**-però...grazie lo stesso,per avermi messo in guardia da Trace,è un gesto carino lo stesso!-disse Amanda.**

**-prego...e a me dispiace di essermi intromesso in una cosa che non mi riguardava!-rispose Kendall aprendo la porta.**

**-non fa niente...-disse Amanda andando verso il suo appartamento.**

**appena rimise piede in casa si accorse che sua madre non c'era.**

**"dove può andare di lunedì sera una quarantatrenne?"chiese a se stessa Amanda,poi trovò sul tavolo da cucina un biglietto:**

_**-Ciao Tesoruccio,se stai leggendo questo biglietto è perchè probabilmente non mi hai visto a casa...infatti sono all'aeroporto per andare a prendere tua sorella e tuo padre,che verranno domani qui **_

_**,quindi per stasera l'appartamento è tutto tuo! non incendiare nulla! baci Mamma! ps:vedi che IO ti ho avvertito?-**_

**Amanda si girò intornò,prese il cellulare e digitò il numero di Camille:**

**-stasera,pigiama party da me!-**


	6. slumber party at 5J!

**Chapter six:**

**un pigiama party al 5J:**

**Amanda accese le ultime candele e sistemò dei cuscini e plaid per terra;tutto per il pigiama party era pronto!**

**Camille,Mickaya e Kahlen sarebbero arrivate a momenti,e sarebbe stato brutto non farsi vedere in pigiama,così prese la felpa di Kendall ed i suoi pantaloni zebrati e si sedette su di un cuscino,iniziando a vedere "bizarre food" per nessun motivo.**

**alla porta qualcuno bussò ed Amanda si catapultò per vedere chi era:**

**-chi è?-chiese Amanda.**

**-siamo Camille e Kahlen!-disse Camille.**

**Amanda aprì la porta e 2 ragazze brune entrarono nell'appartamento,munite di cuscini,sacchi a pelo ed un grosso bustone di cui non si sapeva il contenuto...**

**-wow,è una vera atmosfera da Pigiama Party! bel lavoro!-disse Kahlen fiondandosi su di un cuscino.**

**-beh,se non avessi fatto la cantante sarei diventata un entirior designer,quindi...-disse Amanda sbirciando nella busta.-ma che c'è qui dentro?-chiese.**

**Camille fece un sorrisetto ed aprì la busta:**

**-qui, c'è tutto l'occorrente per un pigiama party da paura!-esclamò,quando bussarono alla porta.**

**-questa sarà Mickayla!-disse Amanda aprendo la porta,ed una ragazza con le treccine bionde entrò nel 5J:**

**-holaaa!-gridò.-wow,sento odore di POPCORN!-continuò.**

**Camille prese dalla busta una scatola:**

**-questo è il gioco di "pegno o verità",ma è piuttosto diverso dal tipico gioco!-disse Camille posandolo sul tavolino.-poi ho portato la mia trousse per il "trucco al buio", tutta la raccolta dell'"assassinio al pigiama party" e,per trattarci bene,il cd di Justin Bieber!-continuò.**

**Amanda prese dal tavolo la ciotola di salatini e tutte le altre schifezze:**

**-credo la festa possa iniz...-non completò la frase.**

**il suo Iphone iniziò a vibrarle in tasca.**

**-un secondo...pronto?-Amanda rispose.**

**-OMG!STATE FACENDO UN PIGIAMA PARTY? CHE FOOOORZAAA!-disse qualcuno facendo una finta voce femminile,ma Amanda lo riconobbe:**

**-James,non ti crede nessuno,la tua voce femminile non funziona!-disse Amanda mettendo il vivavoce.**

**-sono un pessimo attore lo so!-continuò.**

**-comunque,abbiamo una GNO (girls night out)da svolgere qui,quindi...perchè hai chiamato?-chiese Amanda.**

**-per sapere come va il pigiama party,ovvio!-disse James.**

**-non sono affari tuoi! ora devo attaccare,dobbiamo mettere JB a tutto volume! byee!-disse Amanda attaccandogli il telefono in faccia.**

**-quel demente!-disse Mickayla ingoiando un popcorn.**

**-e meno male che era il tuo ragazzo!-disse Kahlen prendendola in giro.**

**iniziarono a mangiare ed a guardare almeno due massacri al Pigiama party,poi decisero di giocare a "pegno o verità".**

**-quindi,se ho capito le regole,i pegni si dividono in verdi,cioè normali,gialli che sarebbero i cattivi,e rossi,cioè quelli tremendi!-chiese Amanda montando il tabellone.**

**-yup! e,se dici verità,la tua pedina va avanti di una casella!-disse Camille.-pronte?-**

**Kahlen girò la ruota e toccò a Mickayla:**

**-okay,verità o pegno?-chiese Kahlen.**

**-verità!-rispose Mickayla.**

**Kahlen prese una carta a caso e disse:**

**-hai mai picchiato qualcuno per gelosia?-chiese Kahlen.**

**-che razza di domanda è questa?-disse Mickayla.-okay,okay,si,una volta tirai i capelli a mia cugina per questo motivo!-**

**-bene,avanti di una casella!-disse Camille spostandola.**

**Mickayla girò la ruota e toccò ad Amanda.**

**-Amanda! verità o pegno?-chiese.**

**-verità!-rispose.**

**-uhm...chi è stato il tuo primo ragazzo?-disse Mickayla,Amanda restò in silenzio.**

**-devo rispondere?-chiese Amanda.**

**-perchè no?-disse Camille.**

**Amanda si chiuse nelle spalle:**

**-io...non ho mai avuto un ragazzo!-disse Amanda.**

**-oh,è imbarazzante!-disse Mickayla.-scusami!-**

**-non fa niente! a scuola a Roswell ero invisibile per tutti! specialmente i ragazzi,solo i miei 2 migliori amici Gracie e Paul mi consideravano!.-rispose Amanda,ripensando ai suoi amici ed a quanto le mancassero.**

**-ci dispiace davvero tanto che ti manchino!-disse Kahlen abbracciandola.-ma adesso non ci pensiamo e vediamoci un altro "assassinio al Pigiama party!"-**

**Camille prese il dvd:-ed in questo,c'è Taylor Lautner in piscina!-**

**-METTI ORA QUEL DVD!-gridò Amanda ad alta voce.**

**mentre guardavano il film si addormentarono di colpo tutte e tre!**

**poi,improvvisamente,alle tre e mezzo,il cellulare di Amanda risuonò (era in modalità silenzioso ma i pantaloni le vibrarono improvvisamente!)**

**Amanda sbadigliò ed andò nel bagno,cercando di non fare troppo rumore:**

**-pronto?-**

**-hey,sono io,Kendall!-**

**-come ti è venuto in mente di chiamarmi alle tre di notte?-**

**-avanti,come se tu e le altre non eravate sveglie a fare "OMG! I CAPELLI DI JB SONO COSI' GRANDIOSI!"-**

**-idiota! come va il naso?-chiese Amanda.**

**-è ancora attaccato!-rispose Kendall sarcastico.**

**-sono felice per te,ora...potrei sapere il motivo della chiamata? hai interrotto il mio sogno dove Taylor Lautner mi sposava!-**

**-non c'è un vero e proprio motivo,volevo solo sentirti!-**

**Amanda arrossì,Kendall era un vero ragazzo d'oro!**

**poi sentì qualcuno battere le dita sulla finestra del bagno,Amanda spalancò la finestra...**

**-ta daaaa!-disse Kendall posando il cellulare.**

**-quindi,ricapitolando,sei un mix di Britney Spears e Spiderman?-esclamò Amanda ridendo.**

**-beh,non per vantarmi ma...si!-rispose Kendall.**

**Amanda si avvicinò per dargli un bacio ma Kendall gridò "Ahia!"**

**-se non vuoi darmi un bacio puoi pure dirlo!-disse Amanda.**

**-no! è il naso!-disse Kendall mettendoci una mano sopra.**

**-scusa! me ne ero dimenticata totalmente!-rispose Amanda.**

**-già,avevo dimenticato che eri nonna Amanda!-disse Kendall.**

**Amanda roteò gli occhi:**

**-però,ritornando al bacio,non era un dolore molto forte!-disse Kendall.**

**Amanda sogghignò,prese un pò d'acqua dal lavandino e gliela lanciò in faccia:**

**-okay,c'è solo una domanda per questo...PERCHE'?-chiese Kendall.**

**- perchè mi hai chiamato nonna Amanda,e perchè volevo!-rispose Amanda chiudendo il rubinetto.**

**-la tua spiegazione non ha un senso-esclamò Kendall.**

**-proprio come la persona che ho qui di fronte!-rispose Amanda prendendolo in giro.-che però...è molto carino!-**

**Kendall sorrise e si sedette sul davanzale della finestra:**

**-okay,io ritorno al 2J,perchè se mia madre si sveglia e non mi vede a casa mi uccide!-**

**-okay,buona notte Kendall Spears!-disse Amanda dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.**

**-notte,nonna Amanda!-rispose Kendall scompigliandole i capelli (già abbastanza spettinati!)**

**Amanda chiuse la finestra ed aprì la porta per uscire dal bagno;**

**si ritrovò davanti Mickayla,Camille e Kahlen:**

**-CHE E' SUCCESSO?-gridarono tutte e tre in coro.**

**-ero in bagno...-rispose Amanda infilandosi nel suo sacco a pelo,ma Kahlen le piombò addosso con un cuscino.**

**-non è veeeeeeeeeeeeeero! a meno che non parli da sola...-gridò.**

**Amanda si alzò in piedi:**

**-okay okay,Kendall era alla finestra!-rispose,e tutte iniziarono a fare quegli strani gridolini da femminuccia.**

**-che ha detto?-chiese Camille.**

**-NIENTE!ora,per favore,voglio dormire!-disse Amanda.**

**KAhlen,Mickayla e Camille le saltarono addosso:**

**-AVANTI PARLA O TI COSTRINGEREMO A MANGIARE QUEL PANINO CHE HO FATTO CON UN INTERA BOTTIGLIETTA DI MAIONESE!-gridò Mickayla.**

**-okay,ha semplicemente detto che voleva sentirmi...-rispose Amanda.**

**-awwww!-esclamò Kahlen.**

**-ora,per favore...DORMIAMOO!-disse Amanda spegnendo la luce.**

**Amanda ripensò a quella strana giornata;cosa sarebbe successo dopo?**


End file.
